Love Letter
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: "Yo, Teme! Kau dapat surat cinta lagi ya"/ Deg! Mendadak, jantung Naruto bagaikan tak berdetak sejenak. Ketika ia melirik hinata sekilas menggenggam sebuah surat ditangannya. /'pasti itu untuk gaara senpai' batin Naruto/Naruto POV/Sequel wrong locker? ONESHOT. REVIEW Please...


**Disclaimer by MASASHI KISHIMOTO sensei**

_Kaoru Mouri present_

**000))) Love Letter (((000**

**Rating : T**

**Warning**: Maybe OOC, AU, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita akibat otak blank *plak*, setting blak-blakan, penuh dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas, EYD banyak salah (mungkin), maybe typo, dan sebagainya.

**A/N : Katanya 2 chapter tapi malah buat sequel #PLAKK dasar author plin-plan. Hehehe gomen, saya kembali lagi dengan fic yang sama dengan judul berbeda. Fic ini adalah sequel dari "wrong locker" semoga ada yang berkenan membaca fic ini. Selamat menikmati…**

**Catatan : naruto dan hinata satu angkatan. Cuman gaara beda satu tingkatan dari mereka. Ini perlu di beritahukan karena menyangkut cerita.**

Naruto, lengkapnya Naruto Uzumaki karena terdapat tanda pengenal di dadanya, adalah lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ yang cukup terkenal di Konoha High School. Dia sangat murah senyum, pasti setiap hari cengiran khas miliknya selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia juga baik, nilainya cukup, walaupun kadang dia memiliki sikap berandal atau memberontak khas laki-laki dalam dirinya.

**Naruto POV**

"Yo, Teme! Kau dapat surat cinta lagi ya"

"Cih, diamlah kau, Dobe!" lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ dengan mata _onyx_ yang berdiri di samping Naruto menyahut. Jika kita lihat lebih dekat, sebuah tanda pengenal juga terpampang di dadanya. Jika membaca tulisannya, dapat diketahui kalau namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"naruto-kun…"

**Deg!**

Mendadak, jantung Naruto bagaikan tidak berdetak sejenak. Ketika ia melirik hinata sekilas menggenggam sebuah surat ditangannya. 'pasti itu untuk gaara senpai' batin naruto.

"hinata…!" panggil seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang sekarang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri hinata.

'_Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi! Itu... gaara senpai!' _batin Naruto. Dan ternyata telinganya tidak salah. Itu memang Gaara! Mau apa dia memanggil hinata? Grrrr… apakah mungkin gaara senpai juga punya rasa terhadap hinata? Giginya saling beradu dan rahangnya mengeras memikirkan apa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Akh, mikir apa aku ini, tentu saja semua laki-laki pasti berpikir hinata manis dan tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Apalagi hinata memang menyukai gaara senpai sampai-sampai membuatkan surat cinta untuknya. Siapa yang ingin menolak tawaran seperti itu. Baka! Berhentilah memikirkannya bodoh! Hinata itu tidak menyukaimu, dan suratnya yang kemarin hanya salah sasaran. Naruto beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah hinata yang tadi sempat memanggilnya.

~696969696969696~

"Teeeettttt….Teeeettttttt" Kini bel istirahat berbunyi. Empat jam pelajaran tanpa sadar terlewati. Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun tak menggubris suara bel istirahat dan tetap kembali pada lamunannya. Saat ini dia teringat akan kejadian dua minggu lalu ketika dia menemukan surat di loker sepatu miliknya.

**Flashback On**

Naruto yang habis latihan basket menghampiri bangku taman sembari menenggak air botol mineral yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Rasa sejuk dari air pun perlahan menghilangkan rasa haus dari tenggorokannya. Dari bangku taman itu pula dia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan surat di tangannya walaupun samar naruto tetap dapat melihat rona merah tipis menjalar di pipi gembil sang gadis. Naruto tertegun melihatnnya, dia meraba dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tanpa naruto sadari dia mengikuti gadis itu yang perlahan berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menghampiri loker tempat klub basket berada. Dia melihatnya memasukan surat ke dalam loker…

**DEG!**

'Itukan… lokerKU!' jerit naruto dalam hati. 'tidak mungkin…' batin naruto. Melihat hinata berangsur-angsur pergi. Naruto pun segera menghampiri lokernya dan melihat isi surat tersebut.

'_maaf sebelumnya jika suratku ini mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam. Aku yang selalu melihatmu bermain di lapangan basket. Merasakan debaran asing di hatiku tatkala melihatmu tersenyum. Sudah berkali-kali ku coba menepis perasaan ini tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Rasanya sesak jika aku terus menahannya. Maka dari itu aku bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku lewat surat ini._

_Aku menyukaimu, senpai…'_

Ttd

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Aku yang selesai membaca surat darinya tiba-tiba merasakan panas diwajahku. Dan merasakan debaran jantungku berdetak cukup keras hampir memekakan telingaku.

"Hinata…Hyuuga…" gumamku menyebut namanya.

**Flashback Off**

Fhuuahhhh~' aku menghela nafas sambil berjalan perlahan di koridor. Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Padahal sudah seminggu kejadian memalukan itu berlalu. Bagaimana tidak memalukan. Ternyata aku hanya salah paham dan mengira hinata menyukaiku. `Fhuuuuaahhh~` aku menghela nafas lagi sambil sedikit menjambak surai pirangku demi menyingkirkan pikiran yang terus melandaku saat ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak saat melihat hinata yang sekarang menghampiriku dengan surat di tangannya. 'Kenapa aku harus melihat dia lagi...! Apalagi sekarang aku melihatnya membawa surat itu lagi. Apa dia sengaja ingin memanas-manasiku !' "Naruto-kun... Terimalah surat cintaku ini..." lirih Hinata. ia menunduk memandangi lantai sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang berisi surat padaku. Aku tak menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya dan tetap berjalan melewatinya sampai kudengar…

"Naruto-kun ini suratku…! aku suka padamu naruto-kun..., Izinkan aku terus bersamamu!" hinata berteriak sambil berlari kearah naruto yang memunggunginya.

Aku memperlambat langkahku demi melihat reaksinya.

"hah?" naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa membalikan badannya ke arah hinata.

Hinata langsung menubruk punggungku dan memelukku erat dari belakang. Dan aku menghentikan langkahku seketika. "Hanya itu isinya tapi tidak tertuju pada orang yang salah" ucap hinata meyakinkanku. "Naruto-kun bisa mendengar degup jantungku kan?" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto 'Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya' batin naruto. "Mulai sekarang debaran jantungku hanya untukmu, naruto-kun…"

"kalau aku nggak percaya?" jawabku meragukan pernyataan cinta hinata.

**Tes!**

Aku tertegun melihat Air mata menitik dari kedua mata lavender Hinata, terjun bebas ke pipinya, kemudian jatuh ke lantai tempat sang gadis indigo berpijak. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pelan kearah yang berlawanan denganku. Kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tatapannya sungguh memilukan, bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidup. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dan ribuan kristal bening berdesakan untuk keluar dari matanya.

"bohong deh. Aku percaya kok, hinata-chan" aku menjawab pernyataannya sambil menampakkan cengiranku padanya. Aku pun tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan bahwa aku menambahkan suffiks-chan pada namanya.

"justru itulah yang kusukai darimu…"

"naruto-kun…" lirih hinata.

"pokoknya buktikan kalau kau memang suka padaku!" ujarku sambil menjulurkan tanganku pada hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tanganku. Ujung jari-jemarinya yang lentik itu menyentuh jariku, dan akhirnya aku menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Saling berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kenyamanan. Aku sedikit menarik Hinata agar bangkit, hingga akhirnya kami berdiri berhadapan.

**Cup!**

Langsung saja ku kecup bibirnya yang ranum itu sambil sedikit melumatnya "aku sangat menyukaimu, hinata…" lirihku disela-sela ciuman kami. Sedangkan mata Hinata melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Setelah aku melepas pagutan bibirku padanya. kini aku menatapnya dengan mata blue saphire ku yang bercahaya dan tak lupa rona merah yang menjalar di sekitar pipiku. Aku sedikit menjulurkan lidahku padanya demi menutupi sedikit kegugupanku. Dan segera menampilkan cengiran lebarku padanya. 'biarlah dia menganggap aku mesum' Aku bahagia ternyata hinata juga menyukaiku.

'dia agak pemalu tetapi berani menyatakan cintanya, bolehkan kalau aku terus bersamanya?'

"**_The End_"**

**OMAKE**

Hinata dan naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk mencicipi bekal buatan hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil hinata lembut pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya setelah habis memakan bekal yang dia bawa.

"Ngghh.. ada apa hinata?"

"tiba-tiba aku kepikiran soal surat yang dulu naruto-kun"

"hem benar juga aku baru ingat kalau surat yang kau beri padaku lebih singkat dari punya gaara senpai, hinata-chan. Aku jadi agak cemburu"

"Eeh…, i-itu…, bukan itu yang mau ku tanyakan naruto-kun" hinata yang tadinya bingung menjawab apa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "bukankah di surat itu aku menulis nama gaara senpai. Kenapa naruto tidak segera sadar dan malah menerimanya"

"nani?"

"aku ingat menuliskan senpai di surat itu juga pada amplopnya. Dan aku baru sadar kenapa naruto tidak sadar saat itu juga"

"benar juga hinata. Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya?" ucap naruto bertanya balik kepada hinata.

'baka!' batin hinata agak kesal melihat wajah inocent laki-laki yang disukainya.

**.THE END (Sungguhan).**

**Terima kasih kepada reader yang telah membaca dan meriview.**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


End file.
